The Choice
by Ben Tuttle
Summary: Hinata is fighting with herself to tell Naruto of his feelings for her. Will she get up the Nerve to. I suck at summaries, but hey don't we all. Songfic and Oneshot. NaruHina.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, If I did I would get of this fricken computer and get a life! Song is mine though...but i still don't have a life...**

Hinata watched the sunset, her eyes fixed on the beautiful horizon. The light reflecting off her silver orbs. It caused her to squint slightly. "Naruto" that name had been going through her head for hours. She couldn't get it out. "Naruto" It rang again. "How can I tell him...H-how can I let him know...How I f-feel." She spoke softly. She seemed to be entraced by the golden glow of the sun as it seemed to remind her of the blonde boy that she cared so much for. She wondered if he would ever get up the nerve to tell him, she wondered if he would ever know.

_ Sometimes Its easier_

_ To take the road that doesn't curve_

_ Your conscience tries to make it right_

_ But curiosity and simplicity tower over everything_

_ Tower over everything_

Thoughts began rampaging through her head. Voices of the people that tormented him screamed through her skull. A sharp pain soon filled her cranium as she fell to the floor. "Naruto..." the thought still wavered along with the many others. "I-I-I don't know what to do" tears began to swell up in her eyes. Images of villagers staring at a small spiky haired boy filled her mind. A look was in there eyes, a look she hated. A look she never would have dared herself to give to Naruto. The look of disgust, fear, and anguish. A single tear could be heard as it dropped to the floor. "...N-Nar-" Her thoughts were interuppted by a knock on the door. "Hinata, are you in there. It's me" The Hyuuga was almost thrown into unconsciousness as the man of her desires spook taking her by surprise. She laid on the floor debating if what she heard was all in hear mind. That thought was soon pushed aside when another knock came to the door. "Hinata, are you there" The blonde boys voice came again. Hinata knew this couldn't be a dream, but she couldn't face him in the state she was. But she didn't wan't to leave him out there waiting. She stood up on her feet shaking slightly, but managing to get her bearings. She took her first step to the door, until the same thoughts from before came flooding the her brain. The pain was to great she collapsed to the floor again. The sound was loud enough to be heard not from a long distance, but it somehow managed to catch the ear of the blue-eyed blonde standing outside her door. "Hinata! Hinata are you allright?" came a more desperate cry. But Hinata did not hear it for she was to busy trying to stop the thoughts in hear head. A loud crash could be heard as the door smashed open revealing Hinata's Love standing there with a worried look on his face, that look was made worse when he saw the black haired girl lying on the floor clenching her head. "Hinata!" he cried as he ran to me. I just lay there unaware of him, fighting the increasing pain. It got stronger, and stronger, and stronger.

_ Silence the screaming_

_ Just end me now...Break me down_

_ Heal me I'm bleeding_

_ The fight Inside is breaking me_

_ Save me I'm fading _

_ what once was mine has all but died_

_ Facing the end of time_

_ I'v got to choose_

_ The Choice is mine_

I could feel strong hands grasp me as I was lifted up, I could feel a wet drop of water on my face as I slowly opened my eyes to see my dream mans face right infront of me. "Hinata! Hinata, speak to me!" He demanded as tears enveloped his eyes. I slowly opened mind. The thoughts began to fade as my face laid upon his. Once I had fully come back I realised who was holding me. A large hew of Red came over my cheeks. "N-N-Naruto" was all I could say. The blonde boy smiled at me as he breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness your ok" he said as he hugged me as tight as he could without cutting off my air. A sudden feeling of security came over me as I accepted the hug graciously and gave one back, but not without a little blush ofcourse. I could feel the same thoughts start to slowly carees my mind once again.

_What you feel_

_ Sanctum makes it real_

_ Don't let it take control_

_ Break it's hold_

_ Don't underestimate_

_ It can always find a way_

_ Watch it everday_

_ You may be the strong one_

_ But it has a weapon_

No! I wouldn't let these thought come to me again. I fought as the memories of remorse soon began to fade. I could feel the blonde slowly pull away as he came to face my eyes. And of course like every other time he did that, I blushed. "Hinata, what happened to you!" Naruto asked not taking his eyes off the princess. I turned my gaze to his own, getting lost in the blue sky that was his eyes. I was at a loss for words. "Um...I-I...I" Hinata took a deep breath trying to see if that would boost her confidence...It didn't really help. "I-I just tripped, thats all" She said trying to hide her obvious lie. Naruto looked at her suspicously for a moment. "Are you sure, It didn't sound like you tripped it sounded more like you collapsed." Hinata didn't know how he could tell the diference between someone tripping and someone collapsing. "Well...I-I-" she was stopped by the same agitating thoughts that wouldn't leave her alone, but...this time they were different. They were good thoughts, thoughts of her with Naruto flashed in her mind. Thoughts of when Naruto vowed to avenge the Hyuuga, and beat Neji. These thoughts sang through her head as tears of joy came to her eyes. "It's my choice, the choice is mine." she thought to herself as she looked Naruto in the face again with a smile on her face, catching him off gaurd.

_Silence the screaming_

_ Just end me now...Break me down_

_ Heal me I'm bleeding_

_ The fight Inside is breaking me_

_ Save me I'm fading _

_ what once was mine has all but died_

_ Facing the end of time_

_ I'v got to choose_

_ The Choice is mine_

I wrapped my hands around the blonde as he fell to the floor with her ontop of him. "I've made my choice." She thought to herself. "Naruto, I love you" she blurted out causing the whiskered boy to blush this time. A deep crimson red covered his face. "W-what" was all he could say. Hinata suddenly felt very brave "I have made my choice, I love you and I want you to know that. You may hate me forever, but I just wanted to let you know." She said leaving the blonde boy speechless. "I-I just wanted to see if y-you had any extra Ramen...I ran out" He said totally destroying the mood. The two just laid there, Hinata overtop the boy looking down on him with a look of embarresment.

_You'll fall_

_ The hardest part Is getting up_

_ You'll crawl_

_ It will make you want It all_

_ You'll fall_

_ The hardest part Is getting up_

_ You'll crawl_

_ It will make you want It all_

"But I'm glad I came, because I feel that same way." He said causing the bright eyed girl to give him a look of astonishment succesfully bringing back the mood. "Y-y-you do" She stuttered almost pinching herself to see if she was dreaming. The blonde just gave a smile. "Yes, If I would have know this I would have came to borrow ramen a long time ago." He said causing a tear of joy to come from her eyes. "And just incase you don't believe me, I'll prove it." he said as he placed his hand on the back of her head, pulling her closer to him. She soon realised what he was doing and blushed deeper than a sunburnt redhead. But she couldn't stop, once her eyes fell into his there was no getting out. She just sank deeper and deeper into his gaze. She could feel his breath on her lips. The awkwardly sweet aroma of breakfast ramen came from his mouth. He placed his lips on her slowly careesing the outside of them. Hinata felt as if she had died and gone to heaven, could Naruto really be kissing her. It felt real, It tasted real. Soon she gave up trying to convey the situation and decided even if it was a dream she would enjoy the kiss anyway. sinking deeper into each other passionataly. It seemed like hours became second, days became minutes. It was as if time had stopped, and did not start again until their lips parted revealing a dazed Hinata and an overjoyed Naruto. "You don't know how long I've been wanting to do that" The blonde said as he looked into her deep bleach eyes. Hinata couldn't help but say. "You have no idea."

Complete. this is actually my second oneshot. But its my first songfic. I know it may seem a little run together but that's because I have issues with writing that way. Ofcourse it only took me about an hour to write this so that doesn't help with it running together. And forgive me if the song doesn't fit well with the stroy. I just wanted to fit it in with a story so I tried my best. Please R&R.


End file.
